SE BUSCA
by NocillaBubble-chan
Summary: Kagami Taiga, segundo príncipe del reinado de Japón, abandona su hogar para encontrar los SEIS Pecados Capitales: ira, codicia, envidia, gula, lujuria y pereza. (YAOI, AoKaga) (Sinopsis más larga dentro del fic :3)
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es un crossover entre Kuroko no Basuke y Nanatsu no Taizai, un poco inventado por mí también.

Ni KnB ni NnT me pertenecen.

Es una historia Yaoi y la pareja principal, obviamente, es Aokaga *.*, pero existe la posibilidad de que otros personajes de la Generación de los Milagros se sientan atraídos por Kagami, como un harem más o menos.

 _/Pensamientos/_ Narración normal/

Y ya está, les dejo con el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! :3

Sinopsis: Año XXX, en un mundo donde no hay barreras entre humanos y no-humanos, todo Japón está dividido por regiones. En la capital, Conan, se encuentra el castillo del Rey de Japón. El Rey tiene dos hijos, el mayor llamado Tatsuya Himuro y el más pequeño, Kagami Taiga. Seiryu es donde se encuentran la mayoría de los caballeros sagrados, que se encargan de proteger todo el reino con sus poderosos hechizos y son capaces de igualar el ejercito de un país, liderados por el Gran Caballero Sagrado, pero siempre acaban apareciendo traidores que se alzan en contra del reino. La leyenda cuenta la existencia de seis pecados. Los pecados siguen a un líder, el pecado de la Ira, marcado por el símbolo del dragón tallado. Todos juntos se encargan de proteger el reino y a su rey, juntamente con el Gran Caballero Sagrado.

* * *

- _Tengo que encontrarlos... tengo que..._ -sentí que la puerta en la que me había apoyado se abrió y caí inconsciente.

* * *

 _-¡Papá, no voy a dejarte! -grité sollozando._

 _-Taiga... Taiga, tienes que irte. -respondió mi padre sentado en su trono. -Por favor... vete ya. -me cogió la cara para que no pudiera enfrentarme contra esos ojos rubíes, exactamente iguales a los míos. Negué con la cabeza, desafiando su autoridad pero el sonido de la puerta que daba justo donde estaban los que venían a por nosotros cada vez se hacía más audible, no aguantaría por mucho tiempo. -¡Taiga! ¡Vete ahora! -corrí directo al escondrijo por el que iba a salir del castillo pero me detuve. -¡No mires atrás, hijo! Nos volveremos a ver, te quiero. -seguí por el pequeño camino, obedeciendo, pero las palabras de mi padre no paraban de resonar dentro de mi cabeza._

* * *

Me desperté y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos heterocromáticos preciosos. Sin dudarlo, alcé la mano en busca de esa cara para examinarlos mejor pero al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho retiré la mano y me asusté.

-Perdón. -el chico me miraba confuso. Tenía el pelo rojo, no tanto como el mío por eso, y la tez blanca.

-Tranquilo, soy Akashi. Encantado. -me acarició el pelo cariñosamente y me sonrojé. No estaba seguro si lo vio pero aparté la mirada vergonzosamente. -¿Y tú eres...? -preguntó sonriendo.

-Me llamo Kagami, Kagami Taiga.

-Oi, oi, no os olvidéis de mí. -una voz salió por algún lado de la habitación pero no podía divisar de dónde.

-Ah, si. Y este es Tetsu 2. -cogió a un cerdito gordito en brazos.

-¿Te-tetsu 2? ¿Un cerdo? ¡¿Habla?! -abrí los ojos como naranjas.

-No te preocupes Taiga, es totalmente inofensivo. -volví a sonrojarme por haberme llamado por mi nombre. -¿Taiga? ¿Sigues enfermo? Estás rojo... -Akashi se acercó sonriendo.

-Estoy bien. -respondí tapándome la cara. -Gracias, Akashi.

-Bueno, y... ¿de dónde vienes? -preguntó.

-De la capital, Conan. -respondí cabizbajo recordando las últimas palabras de mi padre.

-¿Conan? Está bastante lejos de aquí. ¿Cómo has llegado? -siguió preguntando Akashi curioso.

-A pie. Tengo que encontrar a los seis pecados. -esta vez Akashi ponía cara de confuso.

-¿Por qué quieres encontrar a los seis pecados?

-Porque estoy seguro que no son unos traidores tal y como lo cuentan los caballeros sagrados. En estos momentos se están apoderando de todo el reino y necesito que me ayuden a terminar con este control tiránico. -me levanté de la cama. -Lo siento, tengo que irme ya a buscarlos.

-Oi, Taiga. No puedes ir por ahí son comer antes.

-¡Sí! ¡Vayamos a comer! -exclamó Tetsu 2. -aún se me hacía extraño estar con un cerdo que hablaba. Bajamos unas escaleras y llegamos a una taberna.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Akashi. _Horrible._ Puse cara de asco.

-Muy malo. Pero, sabroso. -empecé a llorar al recordar la escena del castillo con mi padre cuando de repente alguien golpeó la puerta del local.

-Oi, sabemos que ahí está Kagami Taiga. ¡Abra la puerta ahora mismo! -miré a Akashi asustado. El peli rojo abrió la puerta para despistar a los soldados cuando yo aproveché para salir por la trasera, pero se dieron cuenta. Rápidamente corrí hacia el bosque mientras los que me querían me seguían.

-Kagamiiii~ -escuché la voz del cerdito detrás de mí. Me giré y vi que detrás de Tetsu 2 estaban los soldados. Cuando volví a girarme divisé que no había más camino. _Kagami, te ha llegado la hora._ Cerré los ojos pero de repente sentí que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo. _¿Huh? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estoy cayendo?_ Abrí los ojos y vi que Akashi me había cogido junto con Tetsu 2. Estábamos encima de un árbol.

-¡¿Dónde estan?! ¿Los hemos perdido? -preguntó uno de los soldados.

-No. -de repente la zona dónde el árbol estaba se derrumbó cayéndose por el precipicio, pero Akashi rápidamente subió y nos dejó al suelo, ahora con un enorme agujero que había hecho ese desconocido. Era bastante alto y tenía un aire de hombre de media edad. -¡¿Qué?! -estaba confuso. -¡Nadie puede sobrevivir a eso! -Akashi estaba encima de mi.

-Taiga, ¿estás bien? -sus ojos de diferente color cada quedaban justo encima de los míos y de nuevo me acarició el pelo.

-Hm... -gruñí de dolor. -Sí, Akashi. -el desconocido se acercó y atacó a Akashi por el hombro, a lo que empezó a sangrarle sin cesar. -¡Akashi! -lo aparté para que ese hombre no volviera a atacarle. -¡No puedo! No puedo seguir con esto, Akashi. No te conozco y me estás protegiendo, estás herido, Akashi. -tenía la camiseta desgarrada y me fijé en un tatuaje que se encontraba en su brazo, justo debajo de los hombros. -E-el... el sí-sí-símbolo del dragón tallado... -abrí los ojos como platos y Akashi sonrió al ver que empezaba a entender las cosas. -¿Tú... tú eres el Pecado de la Ira... capitán de los seis Pecados Capitales? -asintió pero cuando sintió que ese grandullón nos volvía a atacar, me cogió de nuevo y esta vez me dejó al lado de un árbol para alejarme de la pelea que se avecinaba.

-Bueno, ya está bien de tonterías. -sacó su espada que tenía guardada en la espalda. Estaba rota, solo tenía mango y un poco de espada que quedaba. En menos de 1 minuto, exactamente con dos golpes ese hombre fue derrotado por Akashi y los soldados huyeron asustados, tal y como estaba yo. -Hey. -acercó su mano para ayudarme a levantarme pero le miré con miedo. -¿Tienes miedo? -se arrodilló y me cogió por la cara.

-¡Akashi! -dijo Tetsu 2. -¡Deja de asustar a Kagami! -Akashi ignoró al cerdo que le estaba dando órdenes y rápidamente me plantó un beso ligero, a lo que me dejó aún más confuso.

-¿¡Pero que estás haciendo!? -me tapé la boca con el brazo y me sonrojé por lo que había hecho.

-Uff, por fín. Pensaba que no responderías nunca. -sonrió y me levanté indignado. -Te voy a ayudar.

-¿Qué? -me giré sin saber a lo que se refería.

-Que te ayudaré. Ya sabes, a buscar a los otros pecados. -lo miré sorprendido y sonreí contentísimo.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, Akashi! -lo abracé por la emoción y sentí que mis nalgas estaban siendo presionadas. -Pero, ¿qué...? ¡Akashi!

-¡Akashi! Eres un pervertido. -comentó Tetsu 2 indignado. -Deja de acosar a Kagami.

Después de que Akashi me dijera que me ayudaría a buscar a sus antiguos compañeros nos preparamos para emprender esta nueva aventura.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic. Tengo pensado hacer los capítulos más largos, pero creí que esto para empezar estaba bien :P. Espero que les haya gustado y lo de siempre, sean libres de comentar o dejar el comentario que queráis. Muchas gracias! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas! Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo, antes de nada me gustaría responder alguna cuestión.

-Ari-nee: me encantó tu comentario! no sé ya cuántas veces me leído tu review :D. En cuanto a la cuestión de los pecados… Sí, sé que hay 7 pecados… (Muahahahaha) No quiero hacer spoilers jdwljdwwa así que sólo te diré eso por el momento. Así que, eso es todo… tranquila, intentaré actualizar lo más posible que pueda :3. Muchísimas gracias por dejar un comentario, nos leemos! \^.^/

Este fic es un crossover entre Kuroko no Basuke y Nanatsu no Taizai, un poco inventado por mí también.

Ni KnB ni NnT me pertenecen.

 _/Pensamientos/_ Narración normal/

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

-Taiga. Prueba esta cerveza. –propuso Akashi. Puse cara de asco, la cerveza no era lo que más me gustaba.

-Hm. –gruñí. –No me gusta la cerveza. –Akashi seguí con el brazo extendido, insistiendo a probar esa bebida. –Está bien. –me rendí ante la persistencia del heterocromático y probé un sorbo. ¡Estaba deliciosa! –Akashi, ¡esto está buenísimo! –sonrió satisfactoriamente y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Es cerveza de Tokaiii~ -saltó el rosa cerdito a lo que me asusté al no haber detectado su presencia. –Nee, Kagamiii~, vayamos ahí primerooo. –Tetsu 2 estaba saltando de la emoción.

-No sería mala idea, queda cerca de dónde estamos. –añadió Akashi, asentí y nos preparamos para emprender el viaje.

La taberna de Akashi tenía forma de sombrero. Estaba ensartado a un gran cerdo verde, de forma que cuando el enorme Tetsu 2 caminaba, el local quedaba en su espalda. Después de unas cuantas horas, llegamos a un pueblo en el que la gente estaba reunida en el centro, pero antes llegamos a lo que era un riachuelo.

-Mira Kagami, en este pueblo hay un gran riachuelo y es gracias a este que pueden hacer una cerveza tan ri-¡AH! –Tetsu 2 se asustó al ver que no había agua en el rio. -¡No hay rio! –los tres estábamos bastante desconcertados así que terminamos por acercarnos a la multitud.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Hay un festival y no nos hemos enterado? –lloraba Testsu 2.

-Perdona. –interrumpió Akashi a un habitante del pueblo. -¿Qué festival se celebra hoy?

-¿Huh? ¿A ti te parece que esto sea un festival? –el hombre dirigió la mirada al resto del pueblo. Tenían cara de preocupación.

-¡Ah! Mira Akashi, en el centro hay una espada. –señalé a Akashi.

-¿Por qué habrá una espada en el centro del pueblo? –preguntó el cerdito rosa.

-Hm… -Akashi se rascó indeciso la barbilla. –Ya entiendo. Lo principal para hacer la cerveza es el agua, pero el hechizo de esta espada impide que el agua circule correctamente. Esto sólo lo puede hacer un caballero sagrado. De repente aparecieron dos soldados y se sentaron con un birra de cerveza en la mano cada uno.

-¡Pueblerinos! Como no hagáis cerveza en menos de 2 horas os subiremos los impuestos, ¡ha ha! –empezaron a reírse como si no hubiera un mañana y la gente del pueblo se empezó a desesperar.

-No podemos sacar esa espada, ¡es imposible! –gritó una mujer de mediana edad a los soldados. El hechizo que tenía esa espada era demasiado potente para un habitante normal.

-¡No es nuestro problema, vieja!–le contestó un soldado riéndose.

-Oi, tengan un poco más de respeto por estos habitantes. –dije acercándome a esa panda de imbéciles.

-¡Kagami! –desesperó Tetsu 2. Se acercó a mí impidiéndome el paso.

-¿Qué has dicho, niñato? –me respondió el mismo que le había faltado el respeto a la señora llamándole vieja.

-¿Huh? ¿Me has dicho niñato? –me acerqué al soldado preparado para pelear.

-Kagami, no seas tan orgulloso y relájate. –Akashi me cogió del brazo y me detuve furioso.

-¡Se lo diremos a Hanamiya-sama! ¡Esto no quedará así! –los dos soldados estaban a punto de huir cuando Akashi los detuvo.

-Llevadle esto también. –se fue hacia el centro del pueblo y puso la mano en el mango de la espada que estaba clavada en la calle. La gente le seguía con la mirada extrañada. Con muy poco esfuerzo la sacó y la tiró a los pies de los dos soldados que estaban sin palabras. No sólo ellos, sino todo el pueblo.

-Ak-akashi… - _¿pero cuánta fuerza tiene? Encima lo ha hecho totalmente relajado, sin exponer muestra alguna de fuerza…_ Todo el pueblo estaba callado cuando de repente gritaron victoriosos. Los soldados huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron mientras el pueblo abrazaba a Akashi y celebraban la vuelta del agua en el pueblo.

Los habitantes del pueblo quisieron agradecer lo que Akashi había hecho y nos invitaron a cenar. Prepararon una gran cantidad de manjares exquisitos, nada que ver con la comida que hacía Akashi en su taberna. La cena se celebraba en el establecimiento del heterocromático.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Yo también quiero! –saltaba Tetsu 2 pidiendo comida.

-Lo siento, cerdo, no podemos derrochar la comida así. –le contestó Akashi divertido a lo que al momento el insultado empezó a sollozar.

-¡Akashi! –lo miré mal para responder así y cogí en brazos al rosa chanchito. –Pero sólo un poco, Tetsu. –acerqué un plato lleno de pollo rebozado con una salsa extraña pero buenísima en su boca.

-Mmn… -degustaba Tetsu 2 hasta que se lo acabó. –Muchas gracias, Kagami. –empezó a darme besos a lametazos aún con la boca sucia.

-¡Tetsu! Oi, Tetsu… me-me estás… ha ha… m-me estás haciendo cosquillas…

-Los soldados no habrán ido hacia el Bosque Blanco de los Sueños… -se escuchaba en otra conversación. –Seguro que han rodeado Shikoku…

-¿Akashi? ¿Qué es el Bosque Blanco de los Sueños? –pregunté aún con Tetsu 2 en brazos.

-El Bosque Blanco de los Sueños es un bosque que ni los caballeros sagrados se atreven a atravesarlo. –empezó la misma señora a la que le habían faltado el respeto los soldados anteriormente. –Está siempre rodeado de niebla y es muy fácil perderse. Una vez que se entra ya no se sale. –acabó. Miré a Akashi.

-¡Entonces tenemos que ir! –Tetsu 2 saltó de mis brazos asustado ante mi propuesta.

-¿Huh? ¡No, Kagami! ¿No acabas de escuchar a oba-chan? Una vez se entra no se sale. –respondió el gordo cerdito.

-Buena idea. –dijo Akashi. –Mañana saldremos e iremos al bosque. –Akashi se levantó y salió de su taberna.

-¿Qué le pasa a Akashi? –pregunté a Tetsu 2, siguiendo al peli rojo con la mirada. Me levanté y le seguí.

-¿Akashi? ¿Estás bien? –estaba al borde del acantilado mirando hacia el cielo, como si estuviera comprobando algo.

-Kagami, quítate de aquí.

-¿Huh? Oye Akashi, sólo quiero ayudarte. –seguía ignorándome. –Ya sé que todo es muy repentino, si no quieres seguir con esto, ya sabes… no pasa nada… -me rasqué la nuca sin saber qué más decir, pero Akashi continuaba mirando las estrellas. -¡Akashi! Te estoy hablando en-

De repente Akashi desapareció. Miré hacia el acantilado y vi a Akashi siendo arrastrado por una lanza y destrozando todo el pueblo. Paró en seco antes de destrozar más las casas de la gente que vivía en ese pueblo y se giró cogiendo carrerilla y lanzando la lanza justamente en la misma dirección de donde había venido y con la misma velocidad. Bajé el acantilado rápidamente por el caminito que daba al pueblo y comprobé el estado de Akashi.

-¡Akashi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué era eso? Estás sangrando… -le cogí la mano con la que había cogido la lanza para comprobar el sangrado. Rompí un trozo de tela de la manga de mi manga y se la coloqué encima de la herida.

-¿Qué haces? –me preguntó.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? –hice un nudo bien fuerte para procurar que la hemorragia no empeorase.

-Au… -me cogió la cara.

-¿Qué haces, Akashi? –ahora sólo podía mirar sus preciosos ojos de diferente color cada.

–Respecto a lo de antes, no voy a dejarte sólo ni me iré sin antes cumplir lo que te había propuesto.

–De acuerdo. –contesté como puede con lo fuerte que me estaba cogiendo la cara. -¿Pero hace falta que me toques el culo? –Akashi había colocado la única mano que le quedaba en mi nalga.

-Kagaaaaaamiiiiii~ -Tetsu 2 venía detrás con todo el pueblo. Mordió la mano de Akashi que estaba cogiendo mi trasero para que me soltara y lo consiguió. -¿Qué ha pasado a aquí? Está medio pueblo destrozado.

-Seguramente Hamaniya envió la lanza para destrozar el pueblo. –aclaró Akashi. El pueblo volvió a dar las gracias al que había salvado lo que quedaba de pueblo y nos dejaron hospedarnos en un hostal.

El amanecer se dejó ver y pocas horas después nos fuimos del pueblo para no perjudicarlo más. Akashi estaba seguro que si nos quedábamos un día más, el caballero que había enviado la lanza continuaría intentando lo que fuera para destruir el pueblo entero. Pero antes de irnos Akashi pidió unas cuantas chucherías, le pregunté el porqué de esa acción pero me respondió que después ya lo vería.

-¿Estáis seguros de que queréis ir? ¡Ah! ¡Niebla! –Tetsu 2 empezó a lloriquear al sentir que ya nos estábamos adentrando en el Bosque Blanco de los Sueños. -¡Nos hemos perdido! - _¿Desde cuándo un cerdo sabe llorar? –_ Kagami, ¿por qué me miras así? –me preguntó pero no le contesté.

-Porqué si no te callas Kagami te comerá, cerdo bastardo. –contestó Akashi. Tetsu 2 se detuve y estuvo callado durante todo el trayecto hasta que llegamos a divisar una figura enorme durmiendo.

-¿Atsushi? –preguntó Akashi. La figura gigantesca se removió.

-Mmn… dulcees… -aún estaba hablando en sueños. Akashi cogió una chuchería de las que había pedido en el pueblo y la depositó justo delante de la boca del gigante. Poco a poco se despertó y cuando vio la golosina se la metió en la boca rápidamente, como si sólo se alimentase de ellas. -¿Akashi? –el gigante se sentó y bostezó una vez se había acabado la chuchería. -¿Eres tú? ¿Has venido a por mí? –el gigante de 5 metros aproximadamente cogió a Akashi con la mano y empezó a besarle por todo el cuerpo.

-Atsushi, suéltame. –miré el panorama con expectación y cuando el grande chico de peli lila lo soltó, Akashi se dirigió a mí. –No te pongas celoso, Taiga. –me susurró en la oreja, abrazándome. Al sentir eso me liberé rápidamente, sonrojándome y mirando hacia otra dirección.

-¿Huh? ¿Quiiiiien es el chico peli rojooo? -Preguntó el gigante perezosamente. -¿Me estás traicionando? –empezó a calentarse el ambiente. –Akashiiiii, pensaba que sólo me amabas a mí… -sollozó y ante tal frustración empezó a golpear al heterocromático con su fuerza de gigante.

-Atsushi. –lo llamó. –Párate. –añadió esquivando cada golpe. Estuvieron un largo tiempo hasta que Atsushi se dio cuenta de que el bosque estaba casi destrozado. -¿Has acabado? Estoy acompañándolo en el viaje de encontrar a los seis pecados. Se llama Kagami Taiga. –el peli lila suspiró. –Kagami, este es Murasakibara, Atsushi Murasakibara. Es uno de los seis pecados y tiene la marca de la serpiente.

-Entonces es el pecado de la envidia, ¿no? –pregunté para asegurarme.

-Exactamente. Atsushi, ¿vienes con… -de repente sonó un gran golpe contra el suelo. –Tardabas, Hanamiya.

-¿Me estabas esperando? Sabía que eras tú el que estaba detrás de esa lanza, Akashi. –contestó el chico de piel pálida pero con el pelo azul oscuro. En su mano derecha llevaba una espada volteada de rayos, como los que estaban paralizando el flujo del agua en el anterior pueblo. -¿Qué tramáis los pecados? –preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Y a ti te lo voy a decir? –contestó Akashi.

-¿Sabes? Ya no soy el mismo que antes… -comentó sonriendo aún más. –Te puedo asegurar que soy mucho más fuerte. –de repente se dirigió a Akashi y lo atacó, hiriéndole la espalda.

-¿Huh? Akashi no quiere pelear contigo ahora… -dijo Murasakibara dándole un puñetazo al que se hacía llamar Hanamiya, enviándole a miles de kilómetros demostrando la fuerza que tenía.

-Gracias, Atsushi. –me quedé pasmado ante tal fuerza. No sé si tenía más fuerza que Akashi, pero lo que sí que tenía seguro que es la de Murasakibara no se quedaba corta.

-¡Bien! Ahora que ya tenemos a Murasakibara, vayamos a encontrar al siguiente pecado. –comentó Tetsu 2.

-Donde vaya el capitán también voy yooo ~-dijo el gigante. –Pero no tengo duulcees~~… -empezó a lloriquear y paró cuando Akashi cogió la mochila que llavaba Tetsu 2 llena de golosinas. –Akashiiii~, te amooo~.

Después de salir del bosque nos dirigimos a la taberna para buscar al siguiente pecado. Murasakibara se quedó fuera, siguiéndonos al lado del cerdo verde enorme que llevaba encima la taberna. Dentro de esta, Akashi tenía un tablero con las recompensas de los pecados.

-El siguiente es Daiki, Aomine Daiki. –miré el cartel de recompensa del que había nombrado. Era bastante guapo, de tez morena y con el pelo corto y azul oscuro. –Está en la región de Tohoku, exactamente en la prisión más vigilada de todo Japón.

-Dime, Akashi. –pregunté mirando aún el cartel del hombre que estábamos hablando. -¿Por qué os separasteis? –esta vez me giré para mirarle a él.

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho. Lo único que recuerdo es cuando estábamos en el castillo del Gran Caballero Sagrado y nos lo encontramos muerto. A partir de ese momento nos acusaron de conspiración contra el reinado. –explicó.

-¿Entonces se trataba de una trampa? –asintió. -Pero, ¿por qué a vosotros si erais los que intentabais proteger el reino?

-Pues supongo que porque nosotros siempre hemos sido una amenaza para ellos.

-Oi, Akashi, ¿seguro que estás bien de la espalda? Te recuerdo que ese caballero sagrado te hirió la espalda…

-Sí Taiga, estoy bien. –me abrazó y empezó a masajear mis nalgas. –Pero bueno, podría estar mejor.

-¡Akashi! Pervertido… -me liberé y volví a mirar el cartel de ese chico que se llamaba Aomine. No sé por qué pero tenía la sensación de que no nos llevaríamos bien.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo pedimos un doctor para que visitara a Akashi. Todo y que él decía y repetía que no era nada, después el muy inconsciente se encontraba en el suelo casi muerto. Justo cuando Akashi estaba descansando en casa del doctor, Murasakibara se fue.

-Murasakibara, ¿dónde vas? –pregunté curioso.

-Voy a buscaar a Mine-chiiiin~. –dijo un poco decepcionado. _¿Mine-chin? ¿De dónde ha salido esa forma de llamar a la gente?_

-No puedes ir solo, espera a que Akashi se mejo-

-¡No hace falta! –contestó con ojos llorosos. –A diferencia de ti, yo puedo cuidarme y no depender de los demás. –acusó.

-¿Huh? –respondí provocado. -¿Tú qué sabrás de mí? –antes de empezar la pelea que se estaba avecinando, Murasakibara se giró ignorándome. –Oi, Murasakibara. –paró para escuchar lo que iba a decir. –Sé que no te caigo bien todo y que nos acabamos de conocer, pero al menos dame una oportunidad. Hago todo lo que puedo para ayudarlos y os estoy eternamente agradecido por acompañarme. Por eso, si hace falta sacrificarme o hacer cualquier cosa por vosotros, lo haría. Nunca os podré agradecer lo mucho que me estáis ayudando. –miré hacia abajo por las lágrimas que me estaban saliendo al recordar la escena en que abandoné mi hogar y dejé atrás a mi padre. De repente sentí que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

-¿Sabes, Kaga-chin? Podría llegar a protegerte a ti por cualquier cosa también. –secó mis lágrimas con un enorme dedo suyo y me plantó un beso en la cara. Me sonrojé al momento y me tapé la cara. -Oi Kaga-chiiin~, estás muy adorable sonrojado.

-¡No estoy sonrojado! –esta vez aparté la mirada. –¡Y bájame ya! –obedeció.

-Kaga-chiiin, soy un pecado. Soy duro de roer. –me enseñó una gran sonrisa. –Así que no te preocupes, puede encargarme de los alrededores de la prisión yo solooo ~. –cuando acabó la frase se giró para hacer lo que había propuesto.

-Murasakibara… -volvió a girarse de nuevo. –Ves con cuidado. –dije sonrojado aún. Como respuesta, sólo me sonrió.

Tetsu 2 y yo estuvimos en la habitación donde estaba durmiendo Akashi hasta que vino el doctor.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó el doctor para comprobar si en el tiempo que llevábamos ahí Akashi había dado señales de vida mientras él no estaba.

-Pues duerme como si estuviera muerto… -dijo Tetsu 2 mirando la cara del peli rojo durmiendo.

-¡Tetsu! No digas eso… -le regañé.

-Perfecto, está funcionando… -comentó el doctor.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijimos al unísono Tetsu y yo.

-Ha ha ha, ahora que el líder de los pecados está muerto, ya no podéis hacer nada. –la voz salió de algún lugar de la habitación pero no era de los que nos encontrábamos visibles.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! –pidió el cerdito que había saltado a mis brazos por el susto que se había llevado.

-Está bien. –de repente salió una figura al lado del doctor. Llevaba una armadura e intuimos que era un caballero sagrado. –Ahora que Akashi está muerto no hace falta que matemos a los otros pecados. Ah, y de recuerdo me llevaré su rota espada. –se acercó al cuerpo del líder de los pecados.

-¿Akashi está muerto? –pregunté incrédulo.

-Efectivamente, di al doctor un veneno muy efectivo para que le administrara. –se empezó a reír mientras cogía la espada de Akashi. –Bueno, es hora de ir-

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –le cogí la espada de la mano. _Protegeré esta espada con todo lo que tengo._

-Oi niño, no te metas. ¿Sabes quién soy? –extendió la mano con la intención de que le devolviera lo que había robado. –Si me la das ahora puede que hasta te deje con vida.

-Ni en sueños. –puse la espada detrás de mí para que se diera cuenta de que no tenía ninguna intención de darle la espada. Se acercó a mí y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me dio una bofetada, haciendo que cayera al suelo fruto de su gran fuerza y la armadura que llevaba. Cogió la espada que se me había caído a causa del golpe que me había dado.

-¡Kagami! –Tetsu 2 corrió a mí para lamerme la zona que había sido golpeada. Por segunda vez, la espada de Akashi fue robada de nuevo por el caballero de armadura, pero esta vez por el propio Akashi.

-Si no importa, cogeré lo que es mío. –dijo el heterocromático.

-¡¿Qué?! –el caballero miró al doctor sin entender nada. -¡¿Se puede saber qué hace este vivo?! ¡Pensaba que le habías dado lo que te di! –se acercó al doctor y le atravesó un machete que tenía envainado.

-Mi hija… -dijo el doctor sin casi voz. –Habíamos acordado algo… -fui directo a recoger al doctor que se había caído al suelo y presioné la hemorragia para que parara de sangrar por el momento.

-Qué pena, como no has cumplido tu parte del trato yo tampoco podré cumplir la mía. –en breves segundos desapareció dejando al doctor lesionado.

-Tenéis que ayudar… mi hija… por favor… -levantó la mano izquierda y se la cogí para que no se esforzase demasiado.

-¿Por qué le ayudas? Ha intentado matarme. –preguntó Akashi indignado.

-No era su intención, estaba siendo chantajeado. –de repente sentí la mano de Akashi rozando mi mejilla golpeada.

-Gracias. –se arrodilló y me besó la zona dolorida.

-Tonto. –me ruboricé. –No hagas eso. ¿Cómo está tu herida? –pregunté a Akashi. Se subió ligeramente la camiseta para enseñar la herida que ahora estaba totalmente sanada con cicatriz.

-Parece que está bien. Ya no me duele. –nos miramos confundidos. Todos pensábamos que el doctor había administrado veneno a Akashi, pero no íbamos a pedirle explicaciones en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Vino una enfermera que ayudaba al doctor y se lo llevó a una cama que había para los pacientes para tratarlo. Akashi me preguntó por Murasakibara y le respondí que se había ido antes para limpiar los alrededores de la prisión donde estaba el pecado que estábamos buscando. Dejamos la casa del doctor y le prometimos que volveríamos con su hija, que se encontraba en la misma prisión. Desde la lejanía se veía a Murasakibara dando puñetazos a unos soldados que había cerca de la puerta central. Una vez llegamos ahí nos reunimos con el gigante peli lila y entramos dentro. La prisión era enorme, tanto que Murasakibara podía entrar perfectamente.

-Aomine seguro que ya habrá notado que estamos yendo hacia él, así que él vendrá a nosotros. Mientras tanto podemos ir a rescatar a la hija del doctor. –propuso Akashi. Cogí a Tetsu 2 y corrimos en busca de la hija encarcelada. Los vigilantes de la prisión se encontraban todos abatidos, seguramente era obra de Murasakibara todo y que aseguró que sólo limpió los alrededores. Después de dar bastantes vueltas por la prisión la encontramos y la sacamos de ahí, pero de repente apareció un chico similar al letrero de la recompensa que tenía Akashi en el tablero de su taberna, sólo que un poco mayor y con una grande sonrisa socarrona.

-Oi, ya estoy aquí.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, no dudéis en dejar un comentario! Muchas gracias :3


End file.
